Vitaly
' Vitaly' is a tough Russian circus tiger from the movie Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Born and raised in Circus Zaragoza, Vitaly the Tiger was the star of the show, his act was jumping thought hoops that got smaller and smaller with each act. Stefano, the sea lion and his best friend, was his assistant during this act and it helped the circus become number one. But then one day he covered himself in olive oil and told Stefano to make the hoop so small that it would be used as a pinkie ring for the smallest woman, then to light it on fire. When he passed through the hoop he caught on fire and Stefano rushed in to put the cat out. After that, he lost everything (Dignity, passion for performing, soft fur that grew back prickly and even his wife, who dumped him for a musicain). Since his act meant everything to the circus his lost passion caused everyone else in the circus to lose their passion as well. Trivia *Vitaly is reserved to join Alex's Adventure team, along with his best friends Stefano and Gia. *In LKHFF crossover adventures, he and Stefano will be voiced by LionKingRulezAgain1. *In LKHFF crossover adventures, Vitaly is the boyfriend and husband of Gia. *In the LKHFF Christmas music video of Here come Santa Claus it was discovered that Gia and Vitaly had a son named Tiguar. *Vitaly will meet Pooh, Simba, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Vitaly will meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, Stan Marsh, and their friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Vitaly will meet Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Vitaly will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Vitaly will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Vitaly will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Madagascar 3. *Vitaly will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Vitaly will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants Gallery Vitaly 001.png Vitaly the Tiger.jpg Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Animals Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Cats Category:Tigers Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Grumpy characters Category:Russian-Accented characters Category:Madagascar Adventure Crew members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Circus performers Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Feline Heroes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies